Forrbiden Love
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Takes place after Idiots Array. Brianna meets Lando's kid brother Caleb. What happens when the two fall in love and the guardians forrbid them from being together? Find out in Forrbiden Love.
1. Forrbiden Love

**Hey y'all! This includes two of my OC's. One is a boy named Caleb Calarrisan, Lando's little brother and my first OC that is based off of me. It's a girl and her name is Brianna Sturgis which is my name. This story will make sense if you've seen the episode with Lando in it.**

 _A few days after Idiots Array_

Brianna was sitting on her bed in her and Sabine's room.

"Bri, you okay?" Hera asked.

Brianna snapped her head up and spoke, "Yes, mom. I'm okay."

"You still thinking about that boy?" Hera asked.

"Mom, please let me see him. It was love at first sight!" Brianna exclaimed.

"No, you can't Brianna. Your forrbiden from dating him." Hera said.

"So, he's not like Lando! He's kind and honest and caring and would never do anything to hurt anyone!" Brianna yelled.

"Right. the answer still remains no." Hera said.

She walked away.

 _With Lando and Caleb_

"Caleb, get your mind off that girl." Lando said.

"Shut up! Brianna's not just some girl!" Caleb yelled.

Caleb walked into his room and sat on his bed.

 _Flashback from Caleb's POV_

 _When I walked on the ship I seen the most beautiful girl ever._

 _While Lando was talking to the others I walked over to her._

 _"Hey. I'm Caleb Calarrisan." I said._

 _"Hi. I'm Brianna Sturgis." She said._

 _Brianna, her name was so beautiful._

 _It was love at first sight._

 _End flashback_

 _Caleb's POV_

I've got to see her again.

I started packing my stuff and was going to run off tonight.

I know she feels the same about me.

We nearly hugged but her brother, I guess, got in the way.

I've got to see her again.

 _Midnight_

I ran off.

I snuck out the window to were Brianna would go to seeme if she ran off.

 _Brianna's POV_

I ran off to see Caleb tonight.

I thought he'd be in the park and I was right.

I was so happy to see him again.

"Caleb." I said.

"Brianna." Caleb said smiling.

He walked up to me and hugged me.

"I missed you." Caleb whispered.

"I missed you too." I said.

We sat down and started talking.

"I'm sorry." Caleb said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For what Lando did. Sometimes I wish mom and dad were still alive so I wouldn't have to live with him. I love Lando but he is sometimes the worst brother in history." Caleb said.

"It's fine. You don't have to apologize." I told him.

That's when the moment was ruined.

 _Kanan's POV_

I can't beleive she ran away for that Calarissan boy.

Wait, she did spend a lot of time with him and they did like each other.

But that doesn't matter.

My daughter will not have her heart broken by some boy that she just met.

 _Lando's POV_

I'm going to kill Caleb!

Half of me wants to beat some sense into him and the other half is proud because he's atrracted a girl.

But I'm still going to-

Wait, what would mom and dad do?

They'd probably lecture him so that's what I'll do.

 _No one's POV_

"Brianna!" Kanan shouted with anger at Brianna.

"Caleb!" Lando shouted at the boy with anger.

"Your grounded!" They yelled in unison.

"What!?" The kids yelled back.

"Jinx. You owe me a soda." Caleb said.

"No one owes anybody anything because Caleb you're forrbiden form seeing this girl ever again! And you keep your daughter away from my brother." Lando yelled at Kanan.

"Lando I hate you! You never wanted me as a brother and you never cared about my feelings and now you're taking away Brianna. I hate you!" Caleb screamed at him.

"I'll gladly keep Brianna away from him because she is not allowed to see Caleb ever again." Kanan said to Lando.

"What?! Dad, you are so mean! You can't control me forever!" Brianna yelled.

Brianna and Caleb grabbed each others hand.

Lando and Kanan had to drag the two away from each other.

"I'll get back to you Brianna! I promise!" Caleb yelled.

He was going to get back to her some how but he needed to figure out how but he'd figure it out.

Brianna, was not so pacient and was hard headed too.

She bit Kanan's wrist and Kanan let go, while grabbing his wrist.

She ran to Caleb or tried to.

Kanan picked her up with the force and they all went home.

This was a forrbiden love.

They say it's the best kind of love but it wasn't for these two love struck eleven eleven year olds.

For them it was going to be tourter.

 **So what did y'all think? Let me guess you have questions most likely questions like how will Brianna and Caleb reunite? Will there quardians ever let them be together? Will a new romance begin? Will love triumph over all? Find out in the next chapter of Forrbiden Love.**


	2. First Kiss

**Hey y'all! I couldn't wait to update because the idea KC gave me is awsome! I hope y'all enjoy!**

 _Caleb's POV_

I've got to see Brianna.

We've been on Felucia for days.

I miss her so bad.

I've been reading though and Lando knows about a lot of desiases but not the Shadow Virus.

I just know that you become deathly sick.

If I just tell him I have it and it can only be cured on Lothal and I can see Brianna!

I layed down with the thermometer in my hand and heated my head up.

"Lando." I said.

"What Caleb?" Lando asked.

"I'm sick." I said.

"Why do you think that?" Lando asked.

"I've got a fever of 103.4." I said.

He took the thermometer and looked at it.

He then felt my forehead but yanked it away.

"What do you have?" Lando asked.

"I think I've got Shadow Virus. I looked it up and I've got all the symptoms." I said.

"What are the symptoms and how can do you cure it?" Lando asked.

"Lack of appatite, fatiuge, and fever. The only cure is on Lothal and if you don't cure me I'll die." I said.

"I'm gonna get you to Lothal right now!" Lando said.

As soon as he was out of ear-shot I whisper yelled yes and pumped my fist up and down.

 _Brianna's POV_

"I'm not eating." I said to mom.

"Bri, come on." She said.

"No, because if I can't be with Caleb I won't eat." I said.

And I meant it.

"You'll get hungry soon." She said back.

She left.

I then got a holo text from Caleb!

It said to meet him in two days.

I replied back, 'Okay'.

I went into the kitchen and mom spoke as I ate an apple.

"See I told you that you'd get hungry. Did you forget about Caleb?" She asked.

"Him? It was puppy love anyways. I've done forgot what he looks like." I said.

It crushed me to say that.

I did truely love him.

Mom just smiled and spoke, "Good."

"I need to do a supply run in two days." I said.

"Let me guess you need more styling book." She said sarcasticlly.

I rolled my eyes and texted Caleb and said I would meet him at 5:00 pm.

He said he would count the moments till he seen me.

 _Two days later_

 _No One's POV_

"Okay just go to the healer and I'll be back in two days." Lando said.

"Okay. I won't be able to cause trouble so don't worry about that." Caleb said.

Lando hugged him and whispered, "I love you bro."

Caleb was shocked because Lando hadn't said that since he was born.

"I love you too bro." He said back.

Lando got back on the ship so he could get back to Felucia.

Caleb started walking and texted Brianna.

 _With Brianna_

"Mom! I'm going on that supply run! I'll be back in an hour." Brianna yelled.

"Okay!" Hera yelled.

Brianna left and went to the park.

She seen Caleb and ran.

"Caleb." Brianna said.

He turned around and seen Brianna and smiled.

He wrapped her in a hug and spun her around.

"I missed you Angel." Caleb said.

"I like the nick name." Brianna said.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"I liked that even more." Brianna said.

"I got Lando to leave me here for two days because I faked I had the Shadow Virus and Lando don't know anything about that." Caleb said.

"Nice going. I can only see you for an hour because I told mom I was on a supply run." Brianna said.

"It's fine. Every moment I don't have you is absulote torture." Caleb said.

"I wish we were older. Then we could never be apart." Brianna said.

"I know." Caleb said.

They were about to kiss when it started to pour rain.

"Aw man." Brianna said.

"Bri, come with me." Caleb said.

"Okay." Brianna said.

They walked under a tree and Caleb kissed her.

It wasn't just any kiss.

It was the perfect kiss.

They finally pulled away and Caleb spoke, "I love you more than anyone in the world."

"I love you too." Brianna said.

"You might want to get home so you won't get sick." Caleb said.

"Okay." Brianna said.

"Love you Angel." Caleb said.

"Love you too Wild Child." Brianna said.

They hugged and Brianna ran home.

"Brianna Sturgis you're soaked!" Kanan yelled.

"I'm sorry. I was on my way to the store and it was a long way and they didn't have the book I wanted and it started raining when I came out so I ran straight home and I got soaked." Brianna said.

"Well, go change and dry your hair." Kanan said.

"You got it boss man." Brianna said.

She ran and got different clothes and dried her hair but remembered her first kiss and would always remeber it.

 **So what did you think? Does this chapter answer your question KC? I hope you all enjoyed and before I forget I need ideas for the next chapter pepole.**


	3. A Secret To Keep

**Hey y'all! M3m suggested this. Also y'all pray for my granny. Her foot is killing her and she really needs it, so please pray for her.**

* * *

 _Caleb's POV_

Lando is picking me up today but at midnight so I've got all day with Brianna.

I texted her earlier and told her to meet me at the park at twelve.

She said she'd be there.

 _Brianna's POV_

I can't wait to see Caleb!

I can be with him all day today because his brother is picking him up at midnight.

"Mom, I'm going to the park." I said.

"Okay." She said.

I left but the whole way I felt I was being followed.

I just ignored the feeling though.

 _Ezra's POV_

Something is up with Brianna.

When she left the _Ghost_ I followed her.

She stopped at the park and I hid.

I seen her with that Calarissan boy!

I'm so telling Kanan and Hera.

I seen them about to kiss though and I lost it.

I ran over to them and grabbed Brianna.

"Ezra! What the heck?!" She shouted.

"We're going home, but first I'm calling Kanan." I said.

"Ezra, please don't. I love your sister. Haven't you ever loved someone so much you just can't breath without them?" He asked me.

I thought and then I nodded.

"That's how I feel about Brianna. And so what if I'm realated to Lando. If I fall do I not cry? If you cut me do I not bleed? If you poison me do I not die? What I'm trying to say is even if I'm realated to Lando, I'm still human and I love Brianna so please don't tell anyone." He pleaded.

"Okay. I won't tell. Besides I know how you two feel about each other. But promise me you'll take care of her." I said.

"I promise." He said.

I let go of Brianna and she hugged Caleb and spoke, "I love you _Mon Cher."_

 _"Cara Mia."_ He said.

They kissed.

"Okay I'm gonna leave." I said.

* * *

 **Hey y'all! I hope y'all enjoyed! Also who knows what movie I got the french from? Also sorry it's such a short chapter but this is just part one. What should happen in part two? I need ideas pepole. PM if you have an account.**


	4. Trouble

**Hey y'all! So here's part two and thank you to everyone that prayed for my granny she's improved tremendously but still needs more prayer so please keep praying.**

* * *

Ezra finally got back to the ship.

"Ezra, where have you been?" Kanan asked.

"Uh, the park." He said.

"Isn't that where Brianna went?" Kanan asked.

"Yes, but... uh.. um I don't know." Ezra said.

"Who is she with?" Kanan asked.

"N-n-n-no o-o-o-one." Ezra stuttered.

"Tell me." Kanan demanded.

"I can't." Ezra said.

 _With Brianna and Caleb_

" _Mon amour."_ Brianna said.

She didn't know what happened but once she started talking french they were like Morticia and Gomez.

 _"Cara Mia."_ Caleb breathed.

 _"Mon coeur."_ Brianna said.

 _"Mon ange."_ Caleb said.

He kissed her passionitley.

"Remind me to talk like this more often." Brianna said when they broke away.

"Noted. I love you _ange._ " Caleb said.

" _Mon cheir."_ Brianna said.

 _"Cara Mia."_ Caleb said.

They kissed again but it was different.

This time Caleb didn't hold back.

He pulled her close and put one arm around her waist and his other hand behind her neck.

She followed along and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Just when they thought the moment was perfect there world was torn to shreds again.

 _Ezra's POV_

I feel so bad.

I knew I shouldn't have but I did.

I cracked!

When Kanan found out he called Lando and now Lando's here!

And the bad thing is when we got there no matter how much I tried to hold him back they kissed.

He had his arm around her waist and his other hand behind her neck and she had her arms around his neck.

Kanan lost it.

I tried to hold him back but it didn't work.

 _No one's POV_

Just when they broke apart Kanan grabbed Brianna and Lando grabbed Caleb.

"Brianna Sturgis you are not leaving the ship until further notice!" Kanan yelled.

"Caleb that was low! I actually thought you were sick and I was worried about you but this proves you are just the mistake you've always been. Mom should've killed you before birth because all you are is a mistake and I'll always hate you!" Lando yelled.

"Guys I'm so sorry! He broke me!" Ezra yelled.

"It's fine Ezra. We know you tried." Caleb said.

Brianna was trying to fight tears but couldn't.

Caleb tried to run to her so he could comfort her but Lando only tightened his grip.

"Lando please! I'm begging you!" Caleb pleaded.

"No, and this is punishment." Lando said.

He took out a slave whip and raised it to hit Caleb.

Brianna yanked out of Kanan's grip and leaped infront of Caleb and took the beating herself.

She cried in pain.

"Lando stop!" Caleb yelled.

"Brianna! Lando keep your brother away from my daughter. Forgood." Kanan said.

"I'm sorry Kanan the whip had already went down and I couldn't stop it! I'm so sorry Brianna." Lando apalogized.

"Go jump in acid!" Kanan said.

They left or tied to.

Caleb ran from Lando and ran to Brianna.

 _"Cara Mia."_ Caleb said.

 _"Mon cheir."_ Brianna said.

They were ripped away once more.

There worlds had crashed and been shreded into a billion peices.

The worst part was someone ended up getting hurt.

 _A few days later_

"Kanan! Brianna is missing!" Ezra yelled.

"What?!" Kanan yelled.

"I don't know where she is. I looked everywhere! The only thing she took was a lacy blood red t-shirt, black skinny jeans and high heel boots." Ezra said.

"How do you know that?" Kanan asked.

"Cause that was what she was wearing." Ezra said.

"Well, go get your lightsaber and tell the others cause we've got to find her." Kanan said.

"Hey, Kanan. I need your help." Lando said over the comm.

"What do you need?" Kanan asked.

"Caleb is gone." Lando said.

"I thought you hated him?" Kanan asked.

"I do but deep down I love him." Lando said.

"Okay, Brianna is missing anyways so we'll help." Kanan said.

"Thank you so much Kanan. I'll meet you there." Lando said.

"Alright. Kanan out." Kanan said.

He hung up.

 _With Brianna and Caleb_

They ran until they were hidden in the forest.

"Caleb, I missed you." Brianna said.

 _"Cara Mia."_ Caleb said.

 _"Mon chier."_ Brianna said.

Caleb kissed her passionetly but Brianna shoved him away.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"I just remembered my mothers death." Brianna said.

"Brianna I haven't been honest with you. My mother killed your mother." Caleb said.

"What?!" Brianna yelled.

 _"Ange."_ Caleb said.

"No! Caleb my mother was the only one that stopped my father from beating me with a whip!" Brianna turned around and took her shirt off.

Caleb looked at her scars in horror.

They ran all the way from her neck to her mid back.

"My dad was a drunkered. When my mom was alive she stopped him but when she was killed he beat me every day for an hour." Brianna said.

"Brianna, I'm so sorry. I would have been beaten for you if I could've." Caleb said.

He walked over to her and helped her put her shirt back on.

He kissed her soflty.

"Brianna, as long as I've got you I'll never let anyone beat you again." Caleb promised.

 _"Mon cheir."_ Brianna said.

 _"Cara Mia."_ Caleb said.

They kissed and kept on going.

"We should stop here and sleep." Caleb said.

They laid under a tree.

"I love you Caleb." Brianna said.

"I love you too Brianna." Caleb said.

She shivered when he wrapped his arm around her waist and wrapped the other around her shoulders and pulled her close.

 _"Mon amuor."_ Brianna breathed.

 _"Mon ange."_ Caleb whispered.

They fell asleep.

* * *

 **What did y'all think? Was it too romantic or no? I just need to know. Also MyDestinyIsWithWolfs I speak only french, spanish, a line of italian and portugess. Also if anyone can tranlate the french I'll update again today.**


	5. The Search and Nightmares

**Hey y'all. I'm typing this at 12:33 so if it sucks I'm sorry.**

* * *

The crew and Lando ha been searching for Brianna and Caleb for hours but they didn't find them.

They finally decided to rest.

While everyone else was asleep Kanan sat by the crakling fire.

"Hey, you should get some sleep." Lando said.

"I can't. I'm so worried about Brianna." Kanan said.

"Kanan, it's alright. We're going to find them. I promise." Lando said.

"Lando, why do you hate Caleb so much?" Kanan asked.

"I always thought something was wrong with him and that he would never be the brother I wanted." Lando said.

"You love him though so why do you hate him yet take care of him?" Kanan asked.

"Right before mother and father died, I promised mother I would protect Caleb and never let anything happen to him." Lando said.

Kanan nodded in understandment.

"And now I feel like I'm breaking that promise. I've hit him before with a board before and sometimes I wonder what mother and father think of me now. A smuggler, a liar, a terrible brother." Lando said.

"Lando, you are not a terrible brother, and I'm sure your parents are probably proud of you for trying to find him so you can keep him from getting hurt." Kanan said.

"Thanks Kanan. You know you aren't that bad after all." Lando said.

"You aren't ethier. Whe I first met you I thought you were just a smuggler that didn't care what happened to others as long as you got paid but you're not that bad." Kanan said.

"Thanks. I don't get that a lot." Lando said.

"You're welcome. Now lets get some sleep." Kanan said.

Lando nodded and they fell asleep.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

It was later that night and Brianna started thrashing.

Caleb woke up.

"Brianna. Brianna. Brianna!" Caleb yelled.

"No!" Brianna screamed.

She shot up.

"Brianna calm down. You were just dreaming." Caleb said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

She started to calm down.

She leaned against Caleb's chest and started to cry.

He held her close.

"Bri, what happened?" Caleb asked.

"It was about my father." Brianna said.

Caleb felt his rage boil over.

He would never understand why someone like Brianna would have to go through so much pain.

"Brianna, look at me." Caleb said.

Brianna looked up.

"You don't ever have to worry about that ever again because if anyone ever hurts you again they will wish they were never born." Caleb said.

 _"Mon cheir."_ Brianna said.

 _"Cara Mia."_ Caleb said.

He kissed her softly.

"I love you Caleb."

"I love you Brianna."

They laid down.

Caleb held her closer this time.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

She slept well for the rest of the night.

She knew everything was going to be okay and it was.

* * *

 **So how did y'all like it? Also y'all it is 1:02 so I've got to go and yes I'm extremly tired.**


	6. Injury

**Hey y'all! So KC gave me this idea. I hope y'all enjoy and don't hate me on this chapter.**

* * *

It was early in the morning and the crew and Lando began there search for Brianna and Caleb.

 _Hours later_

They searched for hours and still didn't find them.

They decided to split up so they'd have a better chance at finding the kids.

"Kanan, I found them." Lando whispered.

"Okay. We get them and take them home. They still can't see each other though." Kanan whispered back.

Just then Brianna shot up.

"Caleb wake up. We've got to leave my dad and Lando are here!" Brianna whisper yelled.

Caleb woke up and nodded.

"No, you two aren't going anywhere because you two are coming home." Kanan said.

"No, we aren't and you can't stop us from being together." Caleb said.

"Caleb, come on." Lando said.

He walked towrads Caleb.

Brianna thought Lando would try and hurt him again so Brianna ignighted her lightsaber and ran infront of Caleb.

"Brianna!" Kanan yelled angrily.

"Stay away." Brianna said coldly.

"Brianna, I don't want to hurt you." Kanan said.

"Well, I'll hurt you if you don't leave." Brianna said.

"Then you leave me no choice." Kanan said.

He ignighted his lightsaber.

Brianna went after him.

They fought for a good few minutes until something happened to Brianna.

Her eyes went from bronze to gold.

"Foolish jedi." Brianna said.

"Brianna stop!" Kanan yelled in fear.

She exceled in her training and he knew that so he feared what she would do while being controled as a sith.

She didn't listen and stabbed Kanan in his leg.

"Ahhhh!" Kanan yelled in pain.

"You're lucky I spared you." Brianna said.

Her eyes went back to bronze again.

He clasped his leg as he fell to his knees.

They ran.

* * *

 **Haha! Cliffhanger! Let me geuss you're possibly wondering some things. I may not know most but here are some answers. Yes, Brianna's a jedi and her lightsaber color is bronze. Yes, I'm seriously gonna leave you with a cliffhanger. Who knows if Brianna and Caleb will be together. Well I hope you enjoyed and I'm so sorry this is short.**


	7. Hide Out and The Plan

**Hey y'all! M3m suggested this so I hope y'all enjoy. Also if y'all have any ideas then let me know because I love to hear from y'all so feel free to suggest ideas and PM if your an author.**

Brianna and Caleb kept running until they got to the city.

They stopped to catch there breath.

"Brianna... I didn't know... you were... a jedi." Caleb breathed.

"I thought... you knew." Brianna breathed.

They finally caught there breath.

"Well, where are we going to stay?" Caleb asked.

"Well, there is one place. I don't think my brother Ezra would mind if we stayed there." Brianna said.

"Where?" Caleb asked.

Brianna pointed to the tower and spoke, "My brother stayed there when he lost his parents."

"Okay lets go." Caleb said.

They ran to the tower.

 _Meanwhile at the Ghost_

Kanan already had his leg patched up and everyone was in the common room.

"I can't beleive Brianna did this." Ezra said.

"It wasn't her. She was being controled by a sith." Kanan said.

"We've got to find them." Lando said.

"Agreed but where do we look? They aren't stupid so they wouldn't be in the park, we already looked in the forest, and there is no where to hide in feilds, so where in the name of Endor's moon do we look?" Zeb asked.

"Well, we could look in Ezra's tower." Hera said.

"No, they wouldn't be there. Besides Brianna wouldn't know about that place." Sabine said.

"Well..." Ezra trailed off.

"Ezra you showed her didn't you?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah, I did." Ezra said.

"Ezra why must you be so stupid sometimes?" Kanan asked.

"Hey, at least we know where to look." Ezra said.

"Yeah. We better look tomorrow because I assume everyone is tired." Kanan said.

Everyone nodded.

"Lando, you can stay in the spare cabin for now." Kanan said.

"Thanks Kanan." Lando said.

"Well, we better rest if we want to get there tomorrow." Kanan said.

They all went to bed.

 _Meanwhile at Ezra's Tower_

"Well, make yourself at home. There's only one bed." Brianna said.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Caleb said.

"Okay." Brianna said.

"Goodnight _mon cheir."_ Brianna said.

"Goodnight _cara mia."_ Caleb said.

They went to bed.

* * *

 **Well what did y'all think? I hope y'all enjoyed. I'm gonna log off so I can get ready for church. Bye y'all!**


	8. True Love Wins

**Hey y'all! This is the final chapter but keep reading and I promise you that you will not hate me because it's the last chapter.**

* * *

 _The next day_

The next morning Brianna woke up and stretched.

"Huh, I geuss it was a dream." Brianna said.

She sat up and realized it wasn't a dream.

She really was with Caleb in Ezra's tower and was running from her dad to be with Caleb.

"Morning beautiful." Caleb said smiling.

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning Caleb." Brianna said.

"Breakfeast is ready." Caleb said.

"I didn't know you could cook." Brianna said.

"You learn when you've got to raise yourself." Caleb said.

He brought her a plate of toast.

"Thanks." Brianna said.

"You're welcome." Caleb said.

* * *

 _On the Ghost_

"Alright whose going with me to the tower?" Kanan asked.

"I'll go." Hera said.

"Caleb is my brother so I'm going." Lando said.

"Alright. Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra we'll be back in two hours." Kanan said.

They left to go find Brianna and Caleb.

* * *

 _At Ezra's tower_

Brianna was meditating when something happened.

"Caleb, come here!" Brianna yelled.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"I sense my dad, my mom, and Lando coming but there not coming to keep us away from each other." Brianna said.

"Why are they coming then?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. Let's just wait and see." Brianna said.

Caleb nodded.

* * *

 _A few meters from the tower_

"Okay, so we tell them we realize how much they love each other and we know they're not gonna stop trying to see each other so we're gonna let them be together. We clear?" Kanan asked.

Hera and Lando nodded.

They walked in the tower.

"Brianna! Caleb!" Kanan yelled.

"What dad?" Brianna asked.

"Brianna, we've come to a desision." Kanan said.

"And that is?" Brianna asked.

"On the way here we talked and we realize how much you two love each other aren't going to stop from trying to see each other." Lando said.

"What are you guys saying?" Caleb asked with hope.

"We're gonna let you two be together." Hera said.

"What?!" Brianna and Caleb asked.

"You two can be together." Kanan said.

Caleb and Brianna looked at each other with shock and almost disbelife but they just hugged there guardians.

"Thanks mom and dad!" Brianna exclaimed happily.

"Thanks Lando. Mom and dad are probably happy with you." Caleb said.

"Y'all are welcome." Kanan said.

Caleb and Brianna finally let go and looked at each other and smiled.

They hugged.

Brianna cried tears of joy.

"Now let's go home." Kanan said.

"Also, Caleb, we're moving back to Lothal." Lando said.

Caleb's face lit up.

"Alright let's go." Hera said.

They all went home.

Well, in the end this forrbiden love turned into a happily ever after.

* * *

 **Okay y'all I know y'all are probably loving me right now and probably hating me for ending this story but the good news is I'm going to do a sequal about when they are older. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed this story and I hope y'all will enjoy the sequal. Also forgive me for the incredibly short chapter.**


End file.
